1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a jack device and more particularly to a structurally reinforced saddle structure for a conventional jack device.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Numerous jack devices are well known in the art. Hydraulic, scissor, ratchet and pawl, screw, as well as other mechanical lifting devices have existed for a long time. In each of these devices, it is necessary to provide an interface between the jack device and the object to be lifted. Usually a planar or non-smooth substantially flat member is provided for this interface. However, in these prior art devices it is often necessary to rotate or turn the entire jack device to provide a good interface between the jack an object to be fitted. Such is particularly necessary when the interface is provided with longitudinal projections to prevent relative rotation between the object to be lifted and the jack by having the object disposed between these projections. In order to properly orient the object with the interface, the jack is necessarily rotated. This is undesirable, as larger floor type jacks are not always able to be fully rotated such as when poised underneath an automobile. Furthermore, while the properly positioned jack device may facilitate a good interface, it can cause the jack handle to be inconveniently located thus limiting range of motion.
Simply providing a known rotatable connection between the saddle and extension member may not be sufficient to alleviate the drawbacks of the prior art jack devices. Providing a conventional rotation connection will inherently induce substantial bending moments and stress concentrations about the rotation connection when even attempting to lift light loads.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention not only to provide a conventional jack device with a rotatable saddle, but to maintain and/or strengthen the structural integrity as well.